


I won't betray you again.

by Agents_of_Ships



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, On Hiatus, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agents_of_Ships/pseuds/Agents_of_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke leaves Camp Jaha and spends three months in the wilderness. Nia sends someone to capture Clarke so she can torture her and get to Lexa. This is my first fic and I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I decided after watching the first three episodes of this season that I needed a better version. So this is what I think should have happened in season three. Plus after 307 we all need some hope.

She had been wandering around in the forest for three months, trying to get as far away from her people and Mount Weather as she could. She had left because she couldn't live with seeing the faces of the people she had saved by killing the hundreds of innocents in that mountain, the children, the elderly, and the people who had helped them.  
She slammed her hand into a tree, grunting in pain as it ripped open and started bleeding out onto the forest floor. The pain clearing her head for a second, just to have it overflowed once again with her dark thoughts, hearing the voices of the people who had died because of her decisions flood her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out their voices, just to have them grow louder.  
"You lead me to my death, Sky Girl!" yelled Anya.  
"You killed me, Clarke. I died because of you, because of what I did for you. I killed them for you," said Finn.  
She opened her eyes, looking at the trees, seeing the 49 of her friends who had died because of her all tied to trees, swords stabbed through their hearts, blood running down their bodies to the earth below them. She looked farther around, seeing Anya, the 300 grounders who had died at the dropship, the villagers and generals who had died at Ton DC, and all the innocents from Mount Weather, all tied to trees, all with swords through their hearts and blood flowing down their bodies, soaking the ground at their feet. She fell to her knees, the voices growing louder and louder, screaming at her, telling her it's all her fault.  
She looked at them all, every single one of them dead because of her. She looked up at the tree she was kneeling in front of, seeing Lexa, with her own sword through her heart, her blood running down her body to the ground in front of Clarke.  
Tears started flowing down Clarke's cheeks as she looked up at Lexa.  
"You killed me, Clarke. You made me weak and my weakness got me killed."  
"No! Stop!" she screamed, looking on in horror, tears falling down her cheeks, "You can't be dead! You can't be!"  
They screamed at her, telling her that it was all her fault, that they were all dead because of her.  
She fell completely to the ground, squeezing her eyes shut. She cried out as pain went through her right shoulder. She opened her eyes, seeing an arrow in her shoulder.  
She turned to see a man, with another arrow drawn, a few feet away.  
"You have not been easy to find, _Klark kom Skaikru_ ," he said as he walked closer, the arrow pointed at her chest.  
"I have been looking for you for three months," he continued, pushing the arrow head into her chest, stopping when a drop of blood fell to the earth.  
"What do you want with me?" she asks, looking him in the eyes.  
"Oh, it's not what I want," he retorted. "It's what _my queen_  wants," he continued with a smirk.  
" _Azgeda_ ," she seethed as she glared up at him.  
"Correct," he says as he lets the arrow loose, letting it imbed itself in her abdomen. She cries out in pain, collapsing back into the tree next to her, her vision swimming as she pulled the two arrows out of her body, grunting from the pain.  
He watched her, smirking as she pulled them out, he walked up to her, drawing his sword, watching her face set in pain, ready for the release of death.  
"I'm not going to kill you, _Wanheda_ ," he said, smirking as she flinched when he said that. "I'm bringing you to _my queen_."  
He flipped the sword in his hands, bringing the pommel down to connect with her head, watching her go limp. He bound her hands and feet before picking her up off the forest floor and throwing her over his shoulder, taking her back to the Ice Nation and his Queen.

**A/N  
First chapter done! Leave me tons of feed back, guys. Please?!!!! I wanted to give you guys my take on what should happen and hope in later chapters. I watched 307 the day after it aired and I'm dying, and I know ya'll are too so I want to give you guys hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

He walked past the guards, through the doors, walking into the throne room, dropping Clarke on the floor in front of his Queen, the kneeling, bowing his head and saying, " _I deliver Klark kom Skaikru, Wanheda, as ordered, my queen_."  
Queen Nia smiled, replying, " _Mochof, you may go now_."  
" _Pro, my queen_ ," he said as he left.  
Nia stepped down from her throne, walking over to her, looking down at her, bending down and cutting her bindings around her hands and feet. She grabbed her chin, pulling her head up, getting a better look at her.  
She called out to her servants, " _Tie her up and prepare her for my questioning_!"  
She went back to her throne and sat down, waiting for them to tell her she was ready for questioning.  
She mused to herself, "Lexa, if you thought loosing the first one almost killed you, then this one most definitely will kill you."

**A/N  
Tell me what you guys think. And some final parting words for Leksa kom Trikru.  
In peace may you leave this shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again, Leksa kom Trikru. May you live forever in our hearts.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa twirled her dagger in her hand, wondering where Clarke was after getting word three months ago that she had not returned to her camp with her people. She looked up as Indra cleared her throat.  
"Heda," Indra said, bowing her head, "the Sky People have arrived."  
"Bring them in," she commanded.  
She dug her dagger into the arm of her throne as Abby, Bellamy, Octavia, and Raven walk into the tent. She watched them closely before she got up from her throne.  
"Do any of you know where Clarke is?" she asked, looking at each of them in turn.  
"No, Heda," Octavia responded.  
"By your question, Commander, I'd say you don't either," Abby commented.  
"No, _Abi kom Skaikru_ , I don't," she responded.  
"Indra, send out a search party for _Klark kom Skaikru_ ," she commanded.  
"Sha, Heda," Indra answered as she exited the tent to send out the search party.  
Abby looked at her questioningly, asking, "Why are you sending a search party out for Clarke?"  
"Because, _Abi kom Skaikru_ , the forest is a treacherous place and there are people who would have her killed for her power and what she knows of me and my past," she answered.  
"Power? What do you mean power?" Abby asked.  
"Clarke aquired the title _Wanheda_ after what she did at Mount Weather and many of my people believe that if you kill someone, you gain their power. They believe if they kill _Wanheda_ , Commander of Death, they would then command death," she responded.  
"Oh," Abby said.

**AN  
Just a quick update for my fans. Comment and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke came to, screaming in pain as a dagger was stabbed into her abdomen. She found herself tied up and looking into icy blue eyes inches from her own sky blue ones.  
"Tell me, Waneda, do you know who I am?" Nia asked, digging the dagger into her arm, drawing blood, that dripped onto the floor below her.  
"Kwin Nia kom Azgeda," she responded, grunting in pain, glowering at her defiantly.  
"Sha. So, Klark kom Skaikru, why were you not in your camp?"  
Clarke looked at her, watching as she started to twirl the dagger in her hand.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Because, Klark, I want to know why you fled the safety of your camp and Lexa."  
"Lexa? What does this have to do with her?"  
Nia stabbed her in the leg with the dagger, pushing down to slice open her thigh, grinning as she screamed out in pain.  
"I'll be asking the questions, Klark."  
"I-I couldn't bear the guilt of seeing their faces everyday and having to think of what I had to do to get them back there."  
"Why would the great Wanheda, Commander of death, feel guilty?"  
"I didn't ask to be Wanheda, I just did what I had to do to get my people out."  
"Hmm," she mused, "now, what do you know about me and Lexa's relationship?"  
"I know that you kidnapped, tortured, and killed her first love, Costia, because you thought she knew Lexa's secrets."  
"Correct."  
"I know that you beheaded her and sent her head back to Lexa."  
"Sha. I'm surprised, Lexa has told you more than she has told anyone else, and that was only her first mistake, her other one, well that was falling in love with you."  
"Lexa doesn't love me, she left me for dead at the mountain."  
"Trust me, Klark kom Skaikru, if Lexa told you of Costia, then she most definitely cares for you," she said as she used the dagger to cut Clarke's shirt off, leaving her in her bra and pants, she pulled a hot poker out of the fire, walking over to her and raking it across her back.  
Clarke cried out in pain, her vision started to fade.  
"What do you want?" she choked out.  
"I want Lexa to suffer, and the only way to make her truly suffer is to do to you what I did to Costia, only this time, instead of retaliating, Lexa will crumble. For you, Klark, are her true weakness, even more so than Costia ever was. When I send you back to her, piece by piece, she will give up," she said with a smirk, putting the poker back in the fire.  
"No! Lexa will always retaliate! She won't give up and she'll get over my death and kill you like she should have when you killed Costia!" Clarke yelled.  
"Bite your tongue, branwada!" she commanded, slapping Clarke across the face, "she will crumble and I will be there to end her fight when she does."  
She cuts a lock of Clarke's hair off and calls for a messenger, putting the hair in a bag.  
"Deliver this to Leksa kom Trikru, and let her know that kwin Nia kom Azgeda has Klark kom Skaikru."  
"Sha, kwin."  
He bowed and left, heading to Ton DC.  
She turned back to Clarke, grabbing the hot poker.  
"Let us begin. What do you know of Lexa?"  
"Nothing, I know nothing!"  
"I don't believe you, Klark," she said as she raked the hot poker across the skin of Clarke's back.

AN  
Dun dun dun! What do you guys think is gonna happen now? Hope this helps you get through the fact there will be no episode this week. And I'll make sure not to stab y'all in the back. You know, because it's the Ides of March and Caesar got stabbed 23 times by the Senate. Have a great day you guys, I made sure to make this chapter longer for you guys. I'll update next week, maybe sooner, who knows.

Translations  
Waneda-Commander of death  
Kwin Nia kom Azgeda-Queen Nia of the Ice Nation  
Sha-Yes  
Klark kom Skaikru-Clarke of the Sky Peole  
Leksa kom Trikru-Lexa of the Tree Crew


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke screamed, pulling against her restraints, squeezing her eyes shut, sagging against the restraints, hanging her head in defeat.  
"Now, tell me what you know of Lexa."  
"I don't know anything!"  
"I still do not believe you, Klark."  
She put the poker back in the fire and grabbed the dagger, stabbing her in the abdomen, slicing it sideways.  
Clarke cried out, pulling against the restraints once more before passing out from the pain.  
"I suppose I must wait for my answers," Nia mused to herself, returning to the throne room.  
\----------------------------------------------  
The messenger walked past the guards into the tent, giving Lexa a bag. Lexa opened it, her eyes widening in fear.  
"Heda," the messenger said, "ai kwin has ordered me to tell you that she has Klark kom Skaikru."  
"No!" she yelled as she fell backwords onto her throne.  
Indra, Abby, Octavia, and Raven came rushing in.  
"What is wrong, Heda?" Indra asked.  
"She has her."  
"Who has who, Commander?" Abby asked.  
"The Ice Queen, s-she has Clarke. She has Clarke, and she's doing to her what she did to Costia."  
"Who's Costia?" Raven asked.  
"Heda's first love, whom the Ice Queen brutally tortured, killed, and then beheaded and sent her head to Heda, all because she believed she knew Heda's secrets," Indra answered.  
Lexa nodded, "And now she is going to do that to Clarke," she said, taking the blonde's hair out of the bag, holding it in her hand.  
"Why would she do that to Clarke?" Abby asked, "She doesn't know any of your secrets."  
"My secrets were not the only reason Costia was captured, tortured, and killed, the other was because I loved her, so the Queen decided to take the one thing I loved away from me to make me suffer, and now she is doing it again."  
Abby, Octavia, and Raven looked at her in surprise.  
"You love Clarke, don't you?" Raven asked.  
"Yes, I do, and now, because of my love for her she is being tortured and will be killed."  
"We need to get her back," Abby said.  
"Don't you think I know that, Abi kom Skaikru?!" Lexa yelled, standing up from her throne.  
"Indra, ready my horse and prepare the men. We storm the Ice Nation tonight to get Clarke back!" she commanded.  
Indra left to complete the orders.  
Lexa started putting her armor, weapons, and war paint on.  
Abby watched her, asking, "You'll bring her back safely?"  
"Yes, Abi kom Skaikru," she answered, leaving the tent, " Octavia, are you coming?"  
"Sha, Heda. It would be my pleasure to destroy them for what they are doing to Clarke," she responded.

Translations-  
Klark-Clarke  
Heda-Commander  
Abi kom Skaikru-Abby of the Sky People  
Sha-Yes

AN-  
Sorry it's late, with Easter and my life it took a little longer than usual. Enjoy and respond. I'm thinking of hopping on the Lexark train and writing a fanfic for that, what do you think?


	6. Authors Note

I just watched episode 309 and I am cursing Jason out. Why does he continue to do this?! First he killed Lexa, then Aden and the other Nightbloods, next he killed Titus, after he had somewhat redeemed himself, and finally he kille Lincoln. He is making this show a living nightmare. Maybe the fourth season will be better, and Lexa is supposed to be back at the end of this season, and these are the only reasons I'm continuing to watch this season. I hope it gets better now that Clarke is the Flamekeeper.


	7. Authors Note

I'm thinking of writing a Lexark soulmates fic. What do you think. I will continue with this.


End file.
